1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kick stand for a snare drum, and more particularly to a simple, robust, adjustable kick stand.
2. Related Art
There are times when a musician may want to play a snare drum at the same time as he is playing a guitar, or other instrument that requires the use of his hands. To play the snare drum with a kick pedal, using his foot, the snare drum would need to be mounted horizontally on the floor. The present invention provides such a kick stand for a snare drum.
Prior art snare drum stands have typically had a lower support and an upper center post, three or four sets of arms are mounted overhead the center post with 120 to 90 degrees center angle intervals while extending radially outwards. Distant positioning of the radial arms form lugs on the annular brim of a snare drum allows easy mounting of the drum onto the stand and easy tension adjustment via the lugs. Most prior art snare drum stands are not for use with a floor-mounted kick pedal, as they are played upright using drum sticks. There is no prior art snare drum stand that provides for a snare drum to be mounted sideways on or near the floor and used with a kick pedal, that furthermore is simple, robust and adjustable.
Additionally, the present snare drum kick stand also acts as a riser, to elevate the mounted snare drum about 4 inches, which allows the foot pedal beater to strike approximately in the middle of the drum head.
Examples of known snare drum stands are described in the following references, which are hereby incorporated by reference. The references include U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,680, U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,308 and U.S. D295,053.